This present invention relates, generally, to gaming machines and, more particularly, relates to interactive gaming machines with personalized game screen presentations.
In the recent past, gaming machines have become increasingly sophisticated. The once traditional mechanically-driven reel slot machines are often replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT video displays or the like. Moreover, these video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex gambling games which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven wagering machines. Such stand alone video electronic games include Keno, Blackjack, Poker, Pai Gow, and all the variations thereof.
More recently, multiple game platforms have been developed which provide access to multiple electronic games through a single stand alone gaming machine, such as International Game Technology""s (IGT) xe2x80x9cGame King Machinexe2x80x9d. A game selection menu may be provided on the video display which offers the patron the choice of at least two video/electronic games. The gaming patron, thus, may select a wagering game of their choice without having to search the gaming establishment for the location of a desired game.
Not only have the play of the games increased in sophistication, but so have many other aspects of the game such as the methodologies and schemes employed to award a winning gaming patron, and the graphical presentations of the game. Collectively, these features have generally increased player interest, and thus increased revenue for the gaming establishments.
Another technique employed to increase player interest, as well as to distinguish a gaming establishments video games from those of their competitors, has been to customize the hardware and firmware for video gaming machines which reflect the gaming establishment. This is typically achieved by displaying custom card backs or the like for the cards illustrated in the game screen presentations. During play and non-play of the video gaming machine, for example, the graphical representations of the card backs often include the gaming establishments name and/or their associated logo on the card. Other forms of customized screen presentations may include special attract modes of other aspects of the game which are unique to a particular gaming establishment.
While these graphical customization techniques foster recognition of the video games with the gaming establishment, they generally lack the ability to encourage player interaction, and thus player interest. Accordingly, in view of the above observations, it would be desirable to provide a video gaming machine which increased player interaction.
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus for an interactive video game to be displayed on a video display device. The gaming apparatus includes a game controller adapted to control the outcome of a game played on the gaming machine for display on the display device. A player interface is coupled to the gaming apparatus and is configured to input information data personally identifying a player operating the gaming machine. This personal identification data is then integrated into the game for integral display in the game outcome on the display device.
Accordingly, the game presentation is customized to include personal information relating to the player for display during play of the game. Such personal information may include the players name, age, birthdate, digitized facial pictures of player and/or of the players family, etc. Player interaction is substantially increased, which in turn, increases player interest.
The game controller preferably includes a first memory device containing data which provide video content associated with the game. A second memory device contains other data which provides video content associated with the personal identification data. Preferably, the first memory is a xe2x80x9cvideoxe2x80x9d EPROM, while the second memory is a xe2x80x9cvideoxe2x80x9d RAM for temporarily storing the personal identification data.
In one embodiment, the game may include a video figurine having a head portion with a blank face slot. In this face slot, the digitized picture data of the player""s face may be inserted whenever the figurine appears in the game presentation during play of the game. Thus, during a cardgame such as video electronic poker or video electronic blackjack, for example, the players face may be presented in the King face card.
In another embodiment, the player interface device is provided by a card reader for reading encoded personal identification data from a card, such as a SMARTCARD having a memory chip. Another player interface may include a keypad for allowing the player to key in information, or a network computer system electronically coupled to the game controller.
The present invention further includes a method of displaying video content on a gaming machine having a display device capable of presenting the outcome of a game played on the gaming machine. The method includes the steps of: inputting into the gaming machine personal identification data personally identifying a player operating the gaming machine; and generating on the gaming machine primary video content representing the outcome of the game. A further step includes integrating the personal identification data into the primary video content for simultaneous display of the personal identification data and the primary video content on the display device of the gaming machine.
In one arrangement, the inputting step includes the step of transferring the personal identification data into the gaming machine through a player interface device. This transferring step may include the step of reading the personal identification data into the card reader from a card.
The method of the present invention may further include the step of: storing data providing the primary video content associated with the game outcome in a first memory device; and storing data providing video content associated with the personal identification data in a second memory device. In another aspect, the integrating step further includes the steps of accessing the primary video content from the first memory device during play of the game, and accessing the personal identification data from the second memory device during play of the game for the simultaneous display on the display device.